


Изучение чувств (A Study in Sentiment)

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Friendship/Love, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Translation, Virgin Sherlock Holmes, Younger Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Благородный капитан Джон Уотсон, вышедший в отставку по ранению, возвращается из армии домой, где обнаруживает, что его старшая сестра Гарриет, виконтесса Сондес, проиграла все семейные средства, включая его собственное скромное наследство. Не имея другого выхода, он решает найти себе подходящую супругу, готовую обменять своё состояние на его имя.Однако тут в его жизни появляется невероятный Шерлок Холмс – упрямый молодой омега, брат грозного герцога Вестминстерского.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Изучение чувств (A Study in Sentiment)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439878) by [ManicMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMoose/pseuds/ManicMoose). 



1 глава  
Ковыляя в сторону бального зала, Джон Уотсон в очередной раз проклинал себя за согласие присутствовать на этом торжественном приёме. Уже сейчас, хотя бал едва начался, вокруг стояла невообразимая суета и давка. Даже до войны Уотсон никогда не был склонен к подобным развлечениям, а теперь… ну, в общем, делать нечего. Он сквозь толпу разглядывал дальнюю стену зала, перенеся большую часть своего веса на трость, в надежде найти себе место поспокойнее. Эх, если бы только Гарри не проиграла все семейные деньги, включая и его наследство, он бы вообще не попал в такую передрягу!

Хотя сожалеть сейчас всё равно бессмысленно.

Если бы Гарри была умнее… Если бы сам Джон был наследником, а не младшим сыном… Если бы он не стал солдатом и не попал под пулю на какой-то богом забытой испанской равнине…

Как говаривала его мать: «Если бы желания были лошадьми, нищие ездили бы верхом».

А Джон сам не так уж далёк от того, чтобы стать нищим, если не поймёт этого. Или полное разорение или же пистолет к виску. Вероятно, его должна была беспокоить степень, до которой привлекательность последнего варианта выросла в последнее время, но, к сожалению, ему было наплевать.

Неожиданно кто-то позвал его по имени, и Джон напрягся, оборачиваясь и пытаясь изобразить на лице подобие вежливой улыбки. Но стоило Уотсону узнать круглое, торжествующее лицо виконта Стэмфорда, как он тут же расслабился.

— О, Стэмфорд, — поприветствовал он старого друга с ощутимым вздохом облегчения.

— Уотсон! — Стэмфорд усмехнулся, схватив его протянутую руку и с энтузиазмом похлопав по здоровому плечу. Он всегда был очень внимательным человеком. — Что ты здесь делаешь, старина? Ты же не из любителей подобной толкотни.

Джон в ответ лишь криво усмехнулся:

— Ну, я уверен, что ты слышал о последних подвигах Гарри.

— Ах, да, — вздрогнул Стэмфорд. — Если подумать, я действительно слышал, что у неё недавно случилось какое-то несчастье за игорным столом. Ужасное дело — неужели всё действительно так плохо?

Джон с сожалением молча наклонил голову.

— А, — Стэмфорд сочувственно кивнул, но затем расправил плечи. — Ну, тогда ничего не поделаешь! Найди себе суженую с приличным приданым и ты сможешь выбраться из этой ямы.

— Но кто бы захотел выбрать меня своим мужем? — спросил Джон, поморщившись, несмотря на то, что пришёл сюда именно с этой целью. Стэмфорд, может быть, и заполучил себе дочь герцога, несмотря на свою довольно посредственную внешность, но он был порядочным человеком, и имел гораздо больше достоинств, чем казалось на первый взгляд: хорошее имя, хотя и не слишком знатное, и более чем приличный доход без склонности к азартным играм, распутству или другому кутежу. Хотя Джон тоже не интересовался такими сомнительными подвигами, но у него не было ни титула, ни кошелька, чтобы добавить их в свою пользу.

— Да ладно тебе, — Стэмфорд дружески подтолкнул его локтем. — Несмотря на все усилия Гарри запятнать его, имя Уотсонов всё ещё имеет ценность. И ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что в конце концов титул перейдёт к твоему наследнику — если не к тебе лично — с учётом выбора жены Гарри.

Хотя Джон знал, что Стэмфорд хотел только поддержать его, он сразу инстинктивно ощетинился на скрытое пренебрежение к своей любимой невестке. Это слишком сильно напомнило ему беспокойство их матери, когда Гарри настаивала на женитьбе с Кларой, несмотря на почти полную уверенность в её бесплодии как беты. Как бы то ни было, сама мысль о том, что Клара — сама душевность, доброта и терпение — может быть признана неполноценной из-за её неспособности рожать детей, являлась для Джона непростительной ошибкой, несмотря на гарантирование этим его собственного последующего наследования (скорее раньше, чем позже, учитывая поведение Гарри).

— Моя Анна найдёт именно то, что тебе нужно! — продолжил говорить Стэмфорд, не обращая внимания на досаду Джона, и повернулся, чтобы оглядеть толпу.

Гнев Джона слегка поутих, сменившись маленьким огоньком надежды, зародившимся в груди, когда Стэмфорд заметил свою жену, смотрящую в их направлении. При поддержке леди Стэмфорд у него мог появиться шанс обеспечить себе достойную партию. С её воспитанием и живым характером круги, в которых она вращалась с рождения, были намного выше, чем у Джона, несмотря на то, что брак сделал её простой баронессой.

— Мистер Уотсон! — тепло воскликнула она, протягивая руку в перчатке в знак приветствия. — О, теперь уже… капитан Уотсон, не так ли? — она бросила встревоженный взгляд на его трость. — Конечно, вы не должны быть сейчас на ногах! Я слышала, что вы были очень тяжело ранены.

— Уверяю вас, миледи, худшее уже давно позади, и я здоров, как никогда. — Уотсон с мягкой улыбкой почтительно склонился над её пальцами. — И боюсь, что у меня нет выбора.

— Моя дорогая, — широко улыбнулся Стэмфорд. — Уотсон здесь в поисках подруги жизни.

Он оглянулся по сторонам и понизил голос:

— Похоже, единственное, что у него осталось в качестве рекомендаций — его доброе имя. Всё остальное промотала Гарри.

— О боже, — леди Анна нахмурилась, и её свободная рука поднялась, недоверчиво прижимаясь к груди. Как и её муж, она быстро разбиралась в ситуации. — Ну и ну! Если это так, капитан, предоставьте мне быть вашей первой линией нападения, — она улыбнулась и заговорщицки подмигнула. — И я с успехом поведу вас в бой.

— Если б только все мои командиры были хотя бы наполовину так очаровательны, — пошутил Джон с ответной улыбкой, и её смех зазвенел, как тонкий хрусталь.

— Пожалуйста, позаботься о капитане Уотсоне, чтобы он дал отдохнуть своей ноге, дорогой, — сказала она мужу. — А я разведаю нашу добычу и разработаю стратегию.

— Как прикажете, — Стэмфорд выпрямился и пристукнул каблуками в шутливом поклоне, а затем кивнул головой в сторону ближайшей двери. — Сюда, Уотсон. Здесь хорошая внушительная библиотека, и она открыта для всех, хотя большинство гостей отказывается от неё в пользу танцев и сплетен.

Джон благодарно проследовал за другом, желая поскорее избавиться от ноющей боли от долгого стояния.

— Правда есть кое-кто, часто её посещающий, но знаешь, думаю, он даже может тебе понравиться, — добавил Стэмфорд вслух с загадочной улыбкой, когда они приблизились к концу длинного коридора и остановились у неприметной двери.

— Что?

— Ну да, — подтвердил Стэмфорд, открывая дверь и придерживая её, чтобы Джон проковылял внутрь. — Чертовски умён — жаль, что на самом деле омега. Ужасная трата прекрасного ума.

Джон резко остановился, недоверчиво оглянувшись на друга через плечо.

— Омега?

И тут на лестнице возле камина Джон заметил фигуру, одетую в характерные светлые шелка и кремовые панталоны незамужней Омеги, которую они застигли в самый разгар извлечения какой-то книги с верхней полки книжного шкафа. Стэмфорд вошёл в дверь вслед за Джоном как раз в тот момент, когда раздался раздражённый голос:

— В последний раз говорю, Майкрофт, я отказываюсь быть пара… — возмутился молодой человек, а затем застыл с широко раскрытыми от смущения глазами, повернув голову в сторону двери и убедившись, что на самом деле это не Майкрофт вторгся в его владения. — О, Стэмфорд! Мои извинения. Привет! — пробормотал он с милым стеснением; нежно-розовый цвет окрасил его скулы.

Его невозможно красивые скулы

Черты лица юноши — странная мешанина, ни в малейшей степени не привлекательная по отдельности — объединившись, придавали ему несколько фееричный вид. Ртутные, почти кошачьи, глаза, мягкие изогнутые губы, высокие скулы и молочно-бледный цвет лица; всё это венчалось буйным беспорядком тёмных кудрей. Он был не так уж и юн, как показалось на первый взгляд, но всё ещё довольно молод.

И от него захватывало дух.

— Лорд Шерлок, позвольте мне…

Едва Стэмфорд начал представление, странные глаза молодого человека остановились на Джоне, вызывая жуткое ощущение, будто его поместили под микроскоп.

— Испания или Португалия? — пренебрегая приличиями, прервал он Стэмфорда, задав вопрос напрямую Джону.

— Испания, — машинально ответил Уотсон. — Я был ранен в Витории.

И тут же удивлённо перевёл взгляд на Стэмфорда:

— Ты рассказывал ему обо мне?

— Ни слова! — Стэмфорд покачал головой и широко улыбнулся.

Джон нахмурил брови, подозрительно разглядывая Омегу. — Откуда вы… — спросил он, но тут же спохватился, откашлялся и выжидательно взглянул на Стэмфорда. Тот несколько секунд недоуменно смотрел в ответ, но потом вспомнил.

— О да! Лорд Шерлок, позвольте вам представить моего доброго друга, капитана Уотсона. Он брат виконтессы Сондес. Капитан Уотсон, это лорд Шерлок Холмс.

— Капитан Уотсон, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся этой формальности, но всё же вежливо кивнул головой.

— Лорд Шерлок, — Джон почтительно поклонился и выпрямился, опираясь на трость. — Простите, но как вы догадались?

— Это же очевидно! — Омега с блестящими от возбуждения глазами спрыгнул со своего насеста и приблизился к Джону. — Ваша трость — это не притворство, как у многих Альф, а скорее необходимость. Однако, несмотря на возможные предположения, ваша нога пострадала лишь незначительно; основной была рана на плече, которая почти убила вас. А нога — просто самая заметная из двух. Тем не менее, очевидно, вас ранили в бою. Но где?  
За подсказками можно обратиться к вашей собственной персоне. Ваш цвет лица намного темнее, чем подобает члену высшего общества, а волосы явно на несколько оттенков светлее, чем естественный тон, что только ещё больше подчёркивает ваш загар. Честно говоря, как сказала бы моя тетя Вайолет, вы коричневый, как орех.

— Может быть, я просто фермер-джентльмен? — с некоторым лукавством в голосе предположил Джон.

— Пожалуй, — Омега беззастенчиво закатил глаза. — Но сейчас ноябрь — даже если бы вы проводили все летние месяцы на свежем воздухе, влияние английского солнца уже давно бы исчезло. А ваш загар слишком глубоко въелся, и он не простирается выше запястий или ниже воротника, судя по линиям контраста, которые стали заметны, когда вы подняли руку, чтобы поправить свой галстук. Люди в полях периодически снимают верхнюю одежду во время работы, не оставляя видимых границ на своём теле. А почему человек будет оставаться полностью одетым под палящим солнцем, чтобы у него образовались такие полоски? Потому что он должен это делать. Вывод: форма.  
Итак, мы выяснили: вы солдат, раненый, и только недавно вернулись в Англию с выгоревшими волосами и потемневшей кожей. Империя уже несколько лет вовлечена в непрекращающийся конфликт с войсками Наполеона на Пиренейском полуострове, где климат заметно теплее. Что подводит нас к моему первоначальному вопросу: Испания или Португалия? И, может быть, вы согласитесь ответить мне на несколько вопросов? Я пытался получить более подробную информацию о конфликте, но Майкрофт — ужасный зануда — настаивает, что информация не предназначена для «посторонних глаз». — С этими словами Шерлок захлопнул рот, и его монолог оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался.

Джон ошеломленно уставился на молодого Омегу, а потом моргнул.

— Это было… потрясающе.

— Неужели? — кажется, настала очередь Шерлока вытаращить глаза, когда он воззрился на Джона с комично поднятыми бровями.

— Да, конечно, — решительно кивнул Джон. — Чрезвычайно. Просто невероятно!

Розовый цвет вернулся на скулы Шерлока для выступления на бис.

— Это не то, что обычно говорят люди.

— И что же они обычно говорят? — с любопытством спросил Джон. Шерлок несколько мгновений колебался, отведя взгляд в сторону и слегка прикусив губу.

— Вообще-то они выражают удивление, как мой брат позволил мне появиться в приличной компании.

Из тактичной речи Шерлока Джон вполне смог представить себе точную природу таких «выражений удивления». Он вообразил некоторых напыщенных педантов из высшего общества, с которыми имел несчастье познакомиться, находясь на передовой позиции такого словесного препарирования. Как бы Джон ни старался, он не смог сдержать вырвавшийся почти против его воли взрыв смеха. Шерлок тоже изо всех сил пытался сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, но быстро уступил собственному хихиканью, а потом и Стэмфорд присоединился к ним с добродушным смешком.

Они провели остаток вечера, уютно устроившись в библиотеке перед камином; Шерлок болтал со скоростью мили в минуту, как будто отчаянно пытался выдать все свои накопившиеся мысли и наблюдения теперь, когда у него появилась пленённая (и желающая его слушать) аудитория.

Джону показалось, что прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем у плеча Шерлока появился лакей, наклонившийся и прошептавший что-то Омеге на ухо. Джон бросил взгляд на каминные часы и с удивлением обнаружил, что уже за полночь. Шерлок слегка надулся на слова мужчины, но, несмотря на это, послушно поднялся со своего места. Уотсон и Стэмфорд почтительно последовали его примеру.

— Боюсь, что пришла пора пожелать вам спокойной ночи, джентльмены, — сообщил Шерлок с оттенком… сожаления? Его немыслимые глаза в особенности сосредоточились на Джоне. — Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, капитан Уотсон — и я очень надеюсь, что наши пути скоро снова пересекутся.

— Да, — мечтательно и бездумно согласился Джон, но тут же спохватился и прочистил горло. — Это было бы моим величайшим удовольствием, милорд, — поспешно добавил он.

Слегка улыбнувшись и наклонив голову, Шерлок молча вышел из комнаты. А ошеломленный Джон последовал за Стэмфордом обратно в главный бальный зал, где леди Анна стремительно бросилась к ним навстречу в головокружительном возбуждении.

— О, капитан Уотсон! — она грациозно оперлась на его руку, радостно щебеча из-за трепещущего веера. — Я нашла для вас несколько прекрасных вариантов, о которых стоит подумать. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вы были приглашены на все предстоящие мероприятия, где мы сможем вас представить.

— О, — Джон с трудом попытался отвлечься от мыслей о Шерлоке Холмсе и заставить себя сосредоточиться на ней. — Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами, миледи.

Она одобрительно ему улыбнулась и сложила веер, весело постукивая им по руке.

— Попомните мои слова, капитан, вы будете помолвлены ещё до конца сезона!

Уотсон натянул на лицо ответную улыбку с горячей надеждой, что она покажется леди Стэмфорд достаточно благодарной.

Он совершенно забыл о цели своего визита на этот бал.

2 глава  
И вот малый сезон подошёл к концу, а затем наступило и прошло Рождество. К тому времени, когда все замужние матроны и их отпрыски вернулись в город, и начался настоящий сезон, в жизни Джона Уотсона в некотором роде установилась небольшая традиция.

Он посещал то, что казалось бесконечным потоком званых обедов, раутов, ассамблей и балов — и принимал подобающий вид, вступая в любезную беседу со всеми представленными ему очаровательными, правильными и подходящими молодыми Омегами. А потом, как только выдавалась возможность, он сбегал в поисках библиотеки, сада или обсерватории, где наверняка надеялся найти Шерлока.

Шерлока, в которого всего за несколько недель (Джон мог признаться в этом самому себе), он совершенно безнадёжно влюбился.

И это было бы чудесно, если бы не тот маленький, но весьма важный факт, что Шерлок был единственным братом и подопечным печально известного надменного и могущественного герцога Вестминстерского. И в настоящее время из-за своего состояния и происхождения считался одним из самых главных призов брачного рынка, преследуемым всеми наиболее титулованными Альфами: и безумно богатыми и охотниками за приданым.

Полностью и абсолютно вне досягаемости Джона.

И Джон даже не мог сказать, что удивлён; он давно к такому привык, когда дело касалось его удачи. Хотя в тех редких случаях, когда он позволял себе задуматься о случившемся, он удивлялся невероятности своего увлечения. Он всегда был непоколебимо прагматичным человеком без всякой склонности к драматизму, и предпочитал вежливых, традиционно воспитанных партнёров по постели. А Шерлок был ни чем иным, как воплощением драматизма, вплоть до черт лица. Он был чрезвычайно подвижен и склонен к приступам меланхолии, часто перемежавшимся маниакальными всплесками энергии.

Как бы то ни было, несомненно, они каким-то образом достигли некой интимной близости, какой Джон никогда не разделял ни с кем другим. Может быть, у него и не было надежды когда-либо сделать предложение Шерлоку, но он всё равно был благодарен за честь разделить с ним дружбу. За то, что мог сидеть рядом и греться в присутствии этого блестящего ума, и наслаждаться каждым драгоценным моментом — даже если руки болели от желания прикоснуться.

Иногда ночами Джон слушал, как Шерлок часами разглагольствовал на самые разные темы, от обыденных до самых жутких. В другие разы они вместе сидели в тишине, когда Шерлок терялся в бездонных глубинах своих собственных мыслей или упрямо отмалчивался в экстравагантном угрюмом настроении. А ещё они играли в игры и обменивались рассказами, как дети, шепчущиеся в темноте детской, в то время как взрослые дома веселились на пирушках внизу.

Уотсон часто ловил себя на том, что делился подробностями своей жизни и мыслями, которые никогда прежде не высказывал вслух ни одному живому существу. Любое чувство нерешительности или неуверенности в себе заглушалось теперь неоспоримой верой, которую Шерлок, кажется, вкладывал в него, в свою очередь, доверяя даже самые тёмные истины ушам Джона.

– Я должен был выйти в свет в прошлом сезоне, вы же знаете, – небрежно признался Омега однажды вечером, пока занимался одним из своих импровизированных «экспериментов». Джон что-то рассеянно пробормотал в ответ, со смесью лёгкого беспокойства и смущения наблюдая, как Шерлок стоит на коленях тревожно близко к очагу в их нынешнем пристанище с железной кочергой в руке. Джон не особо понял, какое отношение запоздалое появление Шерлока в свете имеет к их последней проделке; и учитывая, что Шерлок часто был склонен к диким непоследовательностям, он гораздо больше озаботился тем, чтобы его сумасшедший друг случайно себя не поджёг.

– Но так уж случилось, – продолжил Шерлок, – что летом я сломал руку, упав с дерева в нашем поместье, и во время выздоровления у меня развилось что-то вроде навязчивой любви к опиуму.

Кровь буквально застыла в жилах Джона, когда его разум осознал неожиданное откровение. В то время как большинство врачей быстро прописывали подобную настойку от любого вида болезней, он лично стал свидетелем мучений несчастных от злоупотребления ею в ужасающих условиях палаточного военного госпиталя в Испании. А Шерлок невозмутимо продолжил свой рассказ, не обращая внимания на растущее замешательство Джона, пытаясь параллельно выудить из огня дымящуюся шёлковую туфлю — ту самую, которую сам бросил туда всего несколько минут назад.

– Все приготовления к балу были уже сделаны — хотя, к счастью, приглашения ещё не были разосланы — когда Майкрофт узнал об этом. Он и тётя Вайолет заявили, что у меня неожиданно случился рецидив детской болезни лёгких, и отправили меня в деревню. Но как только я был успешно отучен от той привычки, конечно, я тут же чудесно выздоровел, чтобы никакие назойливые болтуны не сплетничали о возможной чахотке. Но к тому времени было уже слишком поздно для моего первого выхода.

Джон слушал вполуха; его мысли цеплялись за каждое мгновение, проведённое в обществе Шерлока, выискивая малейший намёк на ранее неизвестный недуг. Шерлок резко оглянулся через плечо, возможно, из-за какого-то шума или незначительных изменений в дыхании Джона:

– Вам не стоит беспокоиться, капитан, – оборвал он этот бесконечный мыслительный поток. – С тех пор я к этому вареву даже не притронулся. Майкрофт полностью запретил его в нашем доме.

– Хорошо, – Джон резко кивнул, затопленный невероятным облегчением, но маскируя свою горячность грубым кашлем. – Вот и хорошо.

Шерлок кивнул и взглянул на Джона своими острыми, как ртуть, глазами; тени, отбрасываемые потрескивающим пламенем, превращали их в тёмные озёра неизмеримой глубины. Нехарактерная застенчивость мелькнула на его лице, и он слегка прикусил губу, прежде чем заговорить.

– Я пришёл к выводу, что случившееся было неожиданно удачной ошибкой.

– А? – Джон поднял голову в замешательстве.

– Вы провели последние пять лет, сражаясь на полуострове, в мире, далёком от особняков и залов собраний Лондона. Если бы не моё небольшое... злоключение, если бы я вышел в свет тогда, когда должен был, наши пути никогда бы не пересеклись в тот вечер в библиотеке. – Его губы изогнулись в кривой усмешке. – И я считаю, что не могу заставить себя полностью сожалеть о своих действиях, учитывая результат.

Слова укутали Джона нежными объятиями тёплого покрывала, едва ему удалось их осознать. В самом деле, если бы всё пошло по-другому, Шерлок, возможно, был бы уже давно связан узами; или же в самом разгаре заключения помолвки с наследником какого-нибудь знатного Альфы.

Хотя этому всё равно предстоит неизбежно случиться в будущем, у них всё же было время, проведённое сейчас вместе. Сердце Джона слегка затрепетало, когда он мягко улыбнулся в ответ Шерлоку.

Именно в этот момент Шерлок заметил, что туфля, всё ещё опасно болтающаяся на конце его кочерги, перешла из тлеющего состояния в непосредственно горящее. Он громко выругался и бросил её на мраморный очаг, схватив ближайшую подушку, чтобы затушить пламя. Джон отрывисто рассмеялся и тоже подскочил помочь ему.

Но после удачного предотвращения кризиса у Джона в руках оказалась бедная, использованная не по назначению подушка, с остатками опалённой вышивки по углам.

– Ну, теперь она определённо не подлежит восстановлению.

– В любом случае, она была непростительно пошлой, – небрежно бросил Шерлок, поднимая оконную раму, чтобы проветрить комнату. – У леди Фитцджеральд и вкус, и умение вышивать, как у обыкновенной сороки. На самом деле, я оказал обществу большую услугу, убедившись, что больше ни одна живая душа никогда не подвергнется испытанию лицезреть это чудовище.

И Джон снова не смог устоять перед весельем, клокочущим у него внутри.

– Это чертовски уродливо, не так ли? – согласился он, задыхаясь от смеха, и вытирая слёзы, текущие из глаз.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, выдернул подушку из рук Джона и швырнул её через открытое окно в темноту сада внизу.

– Отвратительно.

Несмотря на всё их товарищество, была одна тема, к которой они никогда не обращались напрямую: глубокая пропасть между их положением. Только один раз они немного приблизились к ней, что случилось благодаря способности Лорда и Леди Стэмфорд устраивать исключительно увлекательные рауты. Настолько увлекательные, что Джон освободился гораздо позже обычного, потому что никак не мог ускользнуть, как собирался, проведя львиную долю ночи под руку с Леди Стэмфорд и вежливо беседуя с несколькими молодыми Омегами на выданье.

Он не был уверен, застанет ли Шерлока в библиотеке, или уже слишком поздно, но, к счастью, нашёл Омегу, вяло растянувшегося на диване и поглощённого книгой, которая оказалась ... Джон прищурился на корешок ... – На немецком?

– Вас не было на празднике у графа Уикома, – вместо приветствия пожаловался Шерлок, захлопывая книгу и поднимаясь, чтобы вернуть её на полку. – Я ждал вас.

– Конечно же, нет, – добродушно рассмеялся Джон, усаживаясь за прекрасный новый шахматный столик Стэмфорда. Он с нетерпением ждал возможности поиграть за ним. – В тот вечер я был в «Олмаке».

– В «Олмаке»? – Шерлок нахмурил брови в растерянном недовольстве, как будто Джон только что признался, что был занят посещением Бедлама. – Но с какой стати вы оказались в «Олмаке»?

– Потому что мне посчастливилось достать билет. И кроме того, едва ли имеет значение, где я был, пусть даже и не там. Потому что меня явно не приглашали к Уикому, – объяснил Джон. – У Уикома тридцать тысяч дохода годовых, а его шурин – Лорд-президент Тайного совета. Он уж точно не приглашает таких, как я, на свой званый ужин. Просто потому что вас приглашают везде.

– Ну, конечно, меня приглашают, – властно фыркнул Шерлок, усевшись напротив Джона, и тому пришлось подавить усмешку. Для того, кто притворялся, что ненавидит общество и избегает его ожиданий, он производил достаточно снобистское впечатление.

– Только из-за того, что вы были приглашены, – продолжил Джон, – совершенно не следует, что приглашён и я. Мы едва ли соответствуем друг другу, – добавил он с неловким смешком.

После этих слов Шерлок показался странно потерянным.

– Нет, конечно же, нет, – пробормотал он, хмуро глядя на фигуры на доске.

Больше они об этом не говорили.

Всё остальное тоже оставалось невысказанным; например, тот факт — ибо Шерлок наверняка способен был прочитать всё это по узлу галстука или лёгкой потёртости его жилета — совершенно ясно демонстрирующий, что Джон находился в довольно тяжёлом финансовом положении и активно искал взаимовыгодный союз. И было почти наверняка решено, что он остановит свой выбор на мисс Мэри Морстан, очаровательной Омеге — дочери богатого банкира, готового охотно выложить приличную сумму на приданое за привилегию своего будущего внука однажды получить титул виконта Сондеса.

А Шерлоку довольно скоро самому придётся связать себя с подходящим Альфой, гораздо более богатым и титулованным, чем Джон Уотсон, возможно, когда-либо мог надеяться стать.

И что эти их встречи должны будут немедленно прекратиться, как минимум, ради соблюдения приличий.

А если иногда Джону и казалось, что их взгляды задерживались друг на друге на мгновение дольше принятого или были чуть более горячими, чем следовало, он рассуждал так: это всего лишь выдумка его полного надежд влюблённого ума.  
Примечание к части  
«Олмак» — светский клуб, открытый во второй половине XVIII века для заядлых картежников. В летний период именно там собирались все сливки высшего общества. Клуб славился высокими ставками, соответственно посетителями являлись очень богатые аристократы. Олмак был одним из первых смешанных клубов для женщин и мужчин. Получалась своеобразная выставка невест и женихов, что особенно ценилось матерями юных леди. Публика в Олмаке была отборная — благородного происхождения, с незапятнанной репутацией и не замеченная ни в одном общественном скандале. Билет в Олмак стоил всего лишь 10 гиней, но нуворишам, купцам и джентри в посещении клуба отказывали бесповоротно.

3 глава  
По прошествии нескольких месяцев самым странным или, скорее, самым трудным в их ненормальной дружбе стало поддерживать фиктивную формальную вежливость в компании посторонних людей. Даже если бы бальная книжка Шерлока не была постоянно заполнена с того момента, как он входил в любой бальный зал, он привлекал слишком много внимания, чтобы скромный капитан Уотсон переступил принятые границы и пригласил его на танец.

Вместо этого, когда Шерлок соизволял выйти в свет — или, что более правдиво, бывал выведен своим братом или тётей Вайолет — Джон мог лишь жадно наблюдать со стороны, как Шерлок кружился по танцполу в компании других Альф. И убеждать себя, что это своего рода необходимая прививка от ужаса перед возможностью связи Шерлока с другим человеком.

Но однажды, когда тоска стала чересчур острой, она толкнула Уотсона на маленькое прегрешение. Именно этой причине Джон приписал своё поведение на ежегодном маскараде у Леди Соммерсби. Он всегда был честным человеком и не любил обманывать, даже на безобидных легкомысленных праздниках, но кто бы рискнул воротить нос от молчаливой поддержки одной из главных покровительниц в высшем свете.

И вот он бродил по дальним коридорам замка, чтобы избежать бессмысленного столпотворения у входа, где основная масса гостей поражала друг друга замысловатостью своих костюмов и пыталась угадать, что этот Раджа — на самом деле герцог, а та Пастушка — некая вдовствующая графиня, извлекающая максимум пользы из своего вдовства. Ближе к концу коридора Джон уловил слабый пряный аромат Омеги. Завернув за угол, он наткнулся на высокую, гибкую фигуру, закутанную в кружащееся, покрытое перьями домино чёрного цвета, и теребящую в тени свою украшенную драгоценностями маску.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил Джон. — А то испортите свою маскировку.

Омега вздрогнул и замер, медленно повернувшись к нему лицом. Прядь тёмных кудрей, выглядывающих из-под капюшона домино, напомнила Джону о Шерлоке — если бы у того была хоть капелька интереса к подобной социальной мишуре.

— А если бы и так? — спросил Омега. — Что тогда произойдёт? — Джону этот голос был незнаком, однако звучал он несколько странно, как будто слегка принужденно. Хотя, возможно, Омега просто стеснялся.

— Ну так в этом-то всё и дело, не так ли? Притвориться на вечер кем-то другим, чтобы освободиться от правил или ограничений своей истинной личности?

Взгляд за чёрной маской многозначительно опустился на простую полумаску, которую Джон сжимал в руке. Несмотря на скрытое лицо Омеги, Уотсон был абсолютно уверен, что тот вопросительно приподнял одну бровь.

— Ну, — Джон смущённо рассмеялся, застигнутый врасплох. — Я никогда не умел притворяться кем-то другим, кроме самого себя.

— Замечательная черта характера, — ответили ему с улыбкой, пока он ловко надевал и завязывал маску на лице.

Внезапно словно какой-то импульс пронзил Джона, перевернув всё вокруг. Ведь этот Омега — почти наверняка тот, с кем он никогда не смог бы вступить в контакт при обычных обстоятельствах… но, как он только что сам сказал: в этом же и есть цель маскарадов, не так ли? И, наверное, нет никакого вреда от того, чтобы позволить себе такую маленькую вольность.

— Полагаю, ваша бальная карточка уже полностью заполнена? — выпалил он прежде, чем его здравый смысл смог одолеть возникшее желание.

Омега склонил голову, непроницаемо глядя на него из-под маски. Сердце Джона судорожно заколотилось в груди, и он тут же пожалел о своём порыве. С какой стати это гибкое, элегантное существо захочет общаться с низкорослым, сломленным и нищим Альфой, таким как он? Но едва он только открыл рот, чтобы пробормотать быстрые извинения за свой самонадеянный вопрос, ему изящным движением запястья показали всё ещё пустую карточку.

— Так уж случилось, что у меня есть свободный танец.

Ни один из них не пытался вести обычную вежливую беседу, пока они скользили в танце по фигурам котильона, но у Джона не оставалось никаких сомнений относительно того, что он постоянно находился центре внимания своего партнёра. Его пристальный взгляд всё время был прикован к нему, напряженно сверля из-под блестящей чёрной маски — фокус почти гипнотический; и Джон настолько увлёкся, что даже забыл поискать Шерлока в толпе. А когда последние ноты танца стихли, он обнаружил, что ему совсем не хотелось прощаться со своим таинственным Омегой.

— Не могли бы вы… — его голос заскрипел, хриплый от долгого молчания, и он сделал паузу, чтобы прочистить горло. — Могу ли я предложить вам прогуляться по саду?

— Можете, — раздался в ответ любезный шёпот, и Омега просунул свою руку в изгиб предложенной ему руки.

Дорожка была хорошо освещена очаровательными маленькими фонариками, и вокруг было более чем достаточно других гостей, чтобы сохранять необходимую атмосферу приличия. Они под руку шли по гравийной тропинке, и Джон опять не мог подобрать нужных слов. Несмотря на его желание находиться в этой компании, по правде говоря, ему трудно было найти подходящую тему для беседы, совершенно не зная, кто на самом деле его спутник, и желает ли он участвовать в обычном завуалированном флирте, весьма распространённом в подобных ситуациях. Когда они обогнули изящный ухоженный топиар вдоль дорожки, Омега неожиданно схватил его за рукав и втянул в маленький, затенённый уголок сразу за подстриженными кустами.

Всё это произошло очень быстро; и прежде чем Джон успел усомниться в его намерениях, Омега наклонил голову и нежно прижался своими мягкими губами к его губам. И стоило утихнуть мимолётно возникшему чувству тревоги, как Джон закрыл глаза и углубил поцелуй, утонув на мгновение в простом удовольствии человеческого прикосновения. Когда тёплый кончик языка неуверенно обвёл его нижнюю губу, он охотно приоткрыл рот, протягивая руку, чтобы просунуть пальцы под капюшон и погрузить их в мягкое облако тёмных локонов.

Внезапно в его разум ворвалось воспоминание о Шерлоке, и он немедленно отстранился, задыхаясь.

— Мои самые искренние извинения! — пробормотал он, несмотря на то, что Омега качнулся вслед за ним, издавая тихий протестующий стон. Он сделал резкий шаг назад, удаляясь так, чтобы оказаться вне предела его досягаемости.

Боже, какого черта он делает?

Он влюблён в одного Омегу, собирается просить руки другой, и вот он здесь, в тёмном углу сада с третьим; пользуясь недопустимым преимуществом того, что тот явно невинен. Уотсон не имел ни малейшего представления, почему загадочный Омега решил опробовать свои силы в искусстве соблазнения именно на нём, однако это явно было сладким наивным экспериментом, не более и не менее.

— Нет, — Джон покачал головой, крепко упираясь пятками, когда его попытались обхватить за предплечья и снова мягко втянуть в поцелуй. — Боюсь, что я… — он заколебался. Пожалуй, неразумно было делать громкие признания незнакомцам в масках в открытом саду, где в любой момент их могли подслушать и застать другие люди.

Но что-то внутри него должно было произнести эти слова, как бы неразумно это ни казалось. Особенно стоящему рядом незнакомому Омеге, с которым он внезапно ощутил странное чувство товарищества. — Чтобы быть полностью откровенным — моё сердце принадлежит другому.

Произнесённые вслух в первый раз, эти слова в равной степени взволновали и испугали Джона, заставив сердце колотиться так, как будто он пришпорил его в галоп.

— О, — глаза за маской слегка расширились, а руки опустились, отпуская. — Я понял.

— И я боюсь, что опаздываю на встречу с ним, — внезапно добавил Джон, пристукнув каблуками и сделав короткий учтивый поклон. — Я прошу прощение за любое непреднамеренное оскорбление.

Они в последний раз склонили головы в молчаливом согласии, и с этими словами Джон резко повернулся и отступил. И когда он рискнул в последний раз оглянуться через плечо, глаза под маской по-прежнему неотрывно смотрели ему вслед.

Вскоре после этого Уотсон добрался на условленное место вечерней встречи, первым на этот раз.

– Ох-хо, – воскликнул он, когда раскрасневшийся и странно взъерошенный Шерлок наконец-то появился, врываясь в комнату, как будто сам дьявол преследовал его по пятам. – Никакого маскарадного костюма?

– Вы же знаете, как я отношусь к подобной чепухе. – Шерлок натянуто улыбнулся, усевшись на скамейку рядом с Джоном.

– Конечно, – согласился Джон, тоже заставив себя улыбнуться, пока его предательский ум немедленно вернулся к саду и мыслям о Шерлоке, там его посетившим.

Прилив вины настиг его незамедлительно и всепроникающее. Он думал о произошедшем, крепко сжав пальцы в кулак, чтобы унять растущую в руке дрожь. Дело, конечно, не в измене — у них с Шерлоком не было никаких романтических отношений. Нет, то, что он совершил, было предательством доверия, а не физической неверностью.

Хотя Джон не мог похвастаться интеллектом Шерлока, даже он хорошо понимал, что основополагающим принципом их дружбы являлось равенство. Он, конечно, не забывал про пол Шерлока, но всегда сохранял стойкий контроль над своими Альфа-инстинктами. И Шерлок верил, что Джон видит в нём нечто большее, чем просто объект вожделения.

А представив эти губы прижатыми к своим собственным губам, Джон поддался низменным желаниям и нарушил это доверие.

Он был настолько погружён в эти мысли, что ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что вокруг них установилось неловкое молчание, обычно совершенно нехарактерное для их встреч. Он встряхнулся, оглядываясь, чтобы сказать что-нибудь лёгкое, и тут его взгляд упал на пепельно-серую щёку Шерлока.

– Вы выглядите немного усталым, – нахмурился он. – С вами всё в порядке?

– Я в порядке.

– Вы опять что-то натворили, не так ли? – вздохнул Джон, предупреждающе поднимая ладонь. – Но лучше не говорите; уверен, мне не следует знать.

– Да, – быстро согласился Шерлок. – Лучше не надо.

Скорее чересчур быстро, по мнению Джона, учитывая, как много Шерлок любил болтать о своих новообретённых навыках взлома замков в последние две недели. Даже учитывая совершенную незаконность этого, Шерлок абсолютно не скромничал и не скрывал свои подвиги. Интересно, насколько ужасной могла быть его сегодняшняя шалость? Однако затем Джон вспомнил о том, откуда сам только что вернулся, и его рука безжизненно опустилась.

Возможно, озорство, в которое сейчас впутался Шерлок, было совсем другого свойства.

Он пригляделся к раскрасневшимся щекам Шерлока и его необычайно помятому виду. Если Шерлок мог не иметь романтического интереса к Джону, из этого, естественно, не следовало, что молодой Омега вообще лишён каких-либо собственных побуждений. Возможно, он встретил какого-то другого Альфу, того, кто ему понравился гораздо больше. Желудок Джона скрутило при мысли о Шерлоке, прячущемся в каком-то тёмном углу в объятиях молодого, привлекательного, бесконечно более подходящего ему Альфы. С которым пришлось попрощаться, чтобы навестить своего печального, сломленного старого друга.

Да. Теперь, когда Джон нашёл время, чтобы всё как следует обдумать, это, несомненно, именно так и было.

Джон сглотнул внезапно образовавшийся в горле ком. Их с Шерлоком совместное времяпровождение неизбежно должно было закончиться, и очень скоро…  
Примечание к части  
Топиар — фигурная стрижка деревьев и кустарников. Одно из старейших садово-парковых искусств.

4 глава  
Почти в самом конце сезона Джон с удивлением обнаружил доставленное ему приглашение на бал герцога Вестминстерского, устраиваемый в особняке на Гросвенор-сквер. Он и герцог едва ли вращались в одних и тех же кругах, и Джон, конечно же, не собирался льстить себе мыслью, что поддержка Леди Стэмфорд подняла его собственный социальный статус до такой степени. Скорее всего, всё это как-то устроил Шерлок.

Сразу же по прибытии на приём Джон отправился на поиски библиотеки, твёрдо решив в полной мере насладиться каждым мгновением, проведённым со своим другом. Как он и надеялся, Омега уже поджидал его, вольготно свернувшись калачиком в одном из кресел для чтения у камина и рассеянно глядя в огонь.

А, так это будет одна из этих ночей.

Джон уселся в кресло напротив и удовлетворенно вздохнул, погружаясь в его бархатные объятия. Шаткий деревянный стул у камина в его собственной комнате, конечно, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с герцогской мебелью. Даже если Шерлок всё время останется погружённым в свои мысли, не будет ничего плохого в том, что и Джон проведёт в библиотеке весь вечер. Мэри почти наверняка не была приглашена на этот бал, поэтому ему не придётся тратить время на игры и развлечения на свежем воздухе; а кто-то из остальных гостей вряд ли вообще заметит его отсутствие. Уотсон удобно откинулся на спинку и позволил своим глазам блаженно закрыться.

Но он почти мгновенно очнулся от дрёмы, едва почувствовал тёплую тяжесть чужого тела, в шоке уставившись на Шерлока, забравшегося к нему на колени.

— Шерлок! — воскликнул Джон, столь же глубоко возмущённый, сколь и мучительно, позорно возбуждённый. — Какого чёрта вы делаете?

— Я хотел бы поцеловать вас, — прямо предложил Шерлок, поудобнее усаживаясь на бёдрах Джона.

— Прошу прощения? — непонимающе пробормотал Джон. Он попытался спихнуть Шерлока с колен, но Омега упрямо сопротивлялся, оказавшись на удивление сильнее, чем можно было предположить со стороны. — Шерлок, но это же совершенно невозможно!

— Вам ведь нравилось целовать меня раньше, — угрюмо возразил Шерлок, и Джон замер на месте.

— Простите, что?

— В саду, — уточнил Шерлок. — Тогда ваши зрачки расширились, а пульс участился.

Джон пристально взглянул на Шерлока, руки продолжали безвольно упираться в чужие бёдра, но он начал постепенно осознавать происходящее. Во рту неожиданно пересохло, и он машинально облизнул губы.

— В саду?

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок перегнулся через подлокотник кресла и нырнул вниз, чтобы поднять что-то, валявшееся на полу. Когда он поднял это на уровень глаз, предмет при свете пламени превратился в знакомую чёрную маску с перьями. У Джона перехватило дыхание. Шерлок и в самом деле был в ту ночь в объятиях какого-то Альфы, чего он так боялся.

В его объятиях.

— Это были вы.

— Да, — подтвердил Шерлок, опустив глаза и пристально глядя на ткань жилета Джона; единственный признак возможного смущения. — Но я и не думал, что это какой-то обман, — поспешно добавил он. — Я только хотел использовать маскировку, чтобы сделать некоторые наблюдения о влиянии допускаемой анонимности на социальное поведение. Но там вы не узнали меня и… это было только для эксперимента.

— Эксперимента? — переспросил Джон, и его сердце застучало так громко, что почти заглушило звук собственного голоса. Шерлок кивнул, продолжая избегать взгляда Джона, но продолжил, протянув руку и беспокойно выкручивая одну из пуговиц его жилета.

— Вы — первый человек, который действительно наслаждался моей компанией, а не просто терпел меня из-за моего положения, родословной или состояния. Я обнаружил, что испытываю… некие чувства в последнее время. Такие, которых никогда не чувствовал раньше. К вам.

Сначала я решил, что это, вероятно, обычное биологическое влечение; и лучше просто не обращать на него внимания, пока оно не исчезнет. Но вместо этого меня постоянно преследовали мысли о вас и непрекращающееся желание вашего общества. Стало почти невозможно ясно мыслить без вашего присутствия. Я начал подозревать, что, возможно, у вас тоже есть такого рода чувства ко мне, но я не мог быть уверен — и не было никакого способа проверить мою гипотезу, не рискуя поплатиться нашей дружбой. Пока в ту ночь не представилась такая возможность. Но потом вы признались… — он замолчал и, наконец, поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джоном. — Сначала я подумал, что вы имеете в виду мисс Морстан, но потом… вы ведь говорили обо мне, не так ли?

Джон не знал, что ответить. Он не мог позволить себе ступить на этот путь, в итоге способный привести лишь к душевной боли. Он просто сел чуть прямее и осторожно обхватил бёдра Шерлока, мягко надавливая вперёд в новой попытке сбросить Омегу.

— Нет, Шерлок. Эти чувства… они биологические, как вы и сказали. Они очень естественны, и в них нет ничего плохого, но было бы лучше направить их на кого-то другого.

— О, перестаньте быть таким благородным! — Шерлок закатил глаза и упрямо придвинулся обратно. Он обхватил лицо Джона ладонями, умоляюще поглаживая его. — Я люблю вас. И вы отвечаете мне взаимностью; я знаю, что это так. Пожалуйста. Хоть раз позвольте мне получить то, чего хочу Я, а не то, что мой брат или кто-либо ещё другой говорит мне делать.

Джон закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его решимость рушится под этими тёплыми ладонями. Спустя пару секунд он задумчиво оглянулся на дверь. За все эти месяцы, что они встречались, их ни разу не прервали и не вторглись в их жизнь, и это казалось ещё более невероятным здесь, в доме Шерлока.

— Пожалуйста, Джон, позволь мне, — тихо повторил Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы запечатлеть мягкие, лёгкие как перышко поцелуи в уголке упрямого рта Джона. Услышав своё христианское имя из уст Шерлока, тот отринул сомнения, и в нём пробудилось нечто такое, что так никогда прежде и не успокаивалось. Бросив последний осторожный взгляд на дверь, он напрягся, а потом зарылся пальцами в эти блестящие каштановые кудри и потянул.

Встреча их ртов граничила с насилием, они неистово обнимались и прижимались друг к другу, давая выход каждому мгновению затянувшейся тоски, мучавшей их последние несколько месяцев. Сейчас было так просто потерять себя, даже дыхание казалось лишним, ненужным, отвлекающим от главного. Джон благоговейно изучал чарующий изгиб желанных губ Шерлока, наслаждаясь их неописуемым вкусом, сладким, но терпким; таким же своеобразным, как сок спелой сливы во рту в палящую летнюю жару.

Джон вступил в борьбу с аккуратно завязанным на горле Шерлока галстуком, одновременно проклиная замысловатую моду и несравненное мастерство служанки Омеги. Его нетвёрдые пальцы работали решительно, пока узел, наконец, не сдался. Хрустящее белое полотно развернулось в руках, и он нетерпеливо отбросил его прочь, отодвигая накрахмаленный воротник под ним, чтобы обнажить сливочную белизну чистой, без отметин шеи Шерлока. Джон при её виде с трудом подавил рычание, едва сдерживая инстинктивный Альфа-импульс — вонзить зубы и заявить свои права.

Он подавил это желание, прижавшись к ней губами в серии горячих, сосущих поцелуев. Шерлок задыхался под ними, откидывая голову назад, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ, его пульс бешено колотится под языком Джона. Контроль Альфы ненадолго ослабел, и он уткнулся носом в пахучую железу в основании шеи Шерлока, прежде чем провести по ней зубами — достаточно мягко, чтобы не повредить, но достаточно сильно, чтобы выжать из Омеги резкий вздох.

Рука Шерлока поднялась и крепко сжала затылок Джона, длинные пальцы вцепились в пепельно-золотые пряди. Другой рукой он сжал руку Джона, оттягивая её от бедра, чтобы потянуть вниз, прижимая к сползающим с талии бриджам. Джон бездумно последовал за ним, ощупывая маленький твёрдый бугорок, натягивающий ткань, и приглушая свой собственный стон у тёплой шеи под губами, пока Шерлок отвечал на его прикосновение прерывистыми всхлипами.

В этот самый момент дверь библиотеки неожиданно распахнулась, и Джон в ужасе застыл, когда сам герцог Вестминстерский возник напротив в сопровождении двух незнакомых джентльменов.

— Чёрт побери, — Джон отдёрнул руку, как будто обжегшись, за всю свою жизнь ему не приходилось так сильно и резко подавлять возбуждение. Шерлок, раскрасневшийся и задыхающийся, плюхнулся к нему на колени; он выглядел невыразимо красивым и совершенно развращённым.

— Шерлок! — апоплексически вскричал герцог, в то время как старший джентльмен почти пророкотал, брызжа слюной:

— Ну уж нет, никогда!

А Шерлок повернул голову к дверному проему и, не вставая, томно поприветствовал вошедших — так, как будто они с Джоном просто наслаждались прекрасно сервированным чаепитием.

— Здравствуй, Майкрофт. Лорд Уиком, Фицморис. — он самодовольно улыбнулся, прежде чем спрыгнуть с колен Джона и прислониться к подлокотнику кресла, небрежно скрестив лодыжки. — Джон, позволь представить тебя моему брату, герцогу Вестминстерскому, графу Уикому и его сыну, виконту Фитцморису, моему жениху.

— Твоему жениху? — глухо переспросил Джон. Он как будто застыл изнутри, его конечности отяжелели и онемели; ситуация всё больше приобретала странный сюрреалистический характер неприятного сна.

— Мы обручены. Это объявление должно было стать кульминационным моментом сегодняшнего торжества. Но, о боже, — Шерлок как будто в удивлении взглянул вниз на свою помятую одежду и покрасневшую, в засосах, шею. — Похоже, что я совершенно погублен. Полагаю, теперь тебе придётся настаивать, чтобы мы с капитаном Уотсоном поженились, Майкрофт. Если, конечно, лорд Уиком, вы не против возможности того, что кукушонок станет наследником вашей семьи.

Джон потрясённо вытаращился на Шерлока, изо всех сил пытаясь совместить милого, мягкого Омегу, который всего несколько минут назад соблазнительно забрался к нему на колени, с этим существом со стальными глазами. Внезапно поразительное осознание обрушилось на него, и он укоризненно посмотрел на Шерлока:

— Ты знал, что они придут сюда.

Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд, на мгновение смягчаясь.

— Конечно, знал, — подтвердил он, наморщив лоб. — А как ещё я мог бы тебя заполучить?

Несмотря на лёд, сковавший его вены, Джон не смог сдержать волнение чего-то тёплого внутри груди от ясной честности этого признания.

— Пожалуйста, будете так любезны и дайте мне возможность поговорить с братом наедине, джентльмены, — отрезал герцог, резко дёрнув за шнур звонка в углу. Почти сразу же словно из ниоткуда материализовался вышколенный лакей. — Эйнсворт проводит вас в мой личный кабинет.

— Милорды, — поклонился лакей, — сюда, пожалуйста.

Граф Уиком немедленно выскочил из комнаты, что-то недовольно бормоча себе под нос, но Фицморис остался, сделав шаг вперёд и наступая на Шерлока.

— Молодец, Шерли, — весело ухмыльнулся он, оценивающе оглядывая того с головы до ног, задержав взгляд на обнажённой шее. — Какое восхитительное безрассудство. Я бы никогда не догадался, что в тебе это есть. Какая жалость — мы могли бы так хорошо провести время вместе. Когда ты устанешь от этого Уотсона и захочешь немного повеселиться, приходи. — Он нагло поднял руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по щеке.

— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся Шерлок, вздрогнув от прикосновения.

Джон выступил вперёд с низким рычанием, неловкая ситуация в его штанах, к счастью, осталась не более чем мимолетным воспоминанием.

— Нет, а вы останьтесь, капитан Уотсон, — ледяным тоном приказал герцог, не отворачиваясь от буфета и наливая себе щедрую порцию бренди. Фицморис ухмыльнулся, преувеличенно любезно поклонился Шерлоку, а затем вслед за отцом резво покинул комнату.

Джон камнем рухнул обратно в своё кресло.

Много позже, возвращаясь к себе домой в герцогском экипаже, Джон с удивлением размышлял о событиях этого вечера.

Шерлок будет принадлежать ему.

Это было почти невозможно представить, несмотря на то, что он сам стоял рядом с Майкрофтом Холмсом в бальном зале, переполненном сливками общества, когда тот объявил — к потрясению всех присутствующих — о помолвке своего брата с капитаном Джоном Уотсоном.

Помолвлен. С Шерлоком.

Джон с силой ущипнул себя за бедро, внезапно уверенный, что попал в самый жуткий кошмарный сон. Но он ничего не почувствовал, кроме резкой боли в ноге, поэтому просто блаженно закрыл глаза и откинул голову на мягкое сиденье.

Джон крепко спал, когда его разбудила какая-то возня около постели и тёмная фигура, неожиданно набросившаяся на него сверху. Он резко подскочил, схватив нападающего за руки, вывернулся из захвата и сам прижал его к матрасу.

Но когда глаза Джона слегка привыкли к тусклому свету от тлеющих углей в очаге, он разглядел, кто это за незваный гость.

— Шерлок? Что за чертовщина?

Но Шерлок резко прижался к нему, сминая его губы своими, и Джон застонал, внезапно и бесспорно возбуждённый, несмотря на удивление. Однако через мгновение разум взял верх, и он заставил себя отстраниться. Шерлок не уступал, томно изгибаясь в его руках, пробудив к жизни член, прикрытый ночной рубашкой.

— Мы не закончили то, что начали в библиотеке, — раздосадованно пожаловался Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом перевёл взгляд на окно, где сквозь занавески пробивался лунный свет, слегка колеблемый прохладным ночным ветерком. Из окна, которое он точно запер перед тем, как лечь спать. Он снова повернулся к Шерлоку и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Так значит ты… улизнул из своего дома глубокой ночью. Чтобы проникнуть в мою комнату?

— Да, — согласно моргнул Шерлок, глядя так, как будто это являлось совершенно обычным его поведением. А затем его язык высунулся, облизнув бархатную нижнюю губу, и он тяжело задышал, елозя под Джоном. Поняв тогда, что он всё ещё прижимает своего Омегу к матрасу, Джон, как будто обжегшись, откинулся назад, опершись на локти, и выпустил запястья Шерлока.

— Боже… Шерлок, я мог напасть на тебя! Пожалуйста, не забывай, что я был солдатом.

— Ты бы этого не сделал, — возразил Шерлок, как и ожидалось, не делая ни малейшего движения, чтобы выбраться из-под бёдер Джона. — Даже во сне ты подсознательно узнаёшь мой запах.

Джон снова попытался отодвинуться от распростёртого тела Омеги, но Шерлок быстро обвился ногами вокруг его бедер, препятствуя побегу. Своими длинными-предлинными ногами, что сразу же услужливо взяли на заметку низменные инстинкты Джона. Джон сглотнул, перемещая свой вес, чтобы держать свой пах как можно дальше от Шерлока, и отчаянно желая, чтобы его нетерпеливый член выдержал, но безрезультатно. Как и в библиотеке, он почувствовал, что его похвальная решимость медленно рушится… пока его нос не уловил самый слабый намёк на знакомый запах. Он напрягся.

— Шерлок, — строго предупредил он. — Я же тебе сказал. Мы не можем.

— Но теперь мы помолвлены, — запротестовал Шерлок, — и я не вижу причин, почему бы и нет.

— Потому что, — Джон заставил свой затуманенный похотью разум рассуждать. — Твой жар усиливается, я чувствую его запах. Ты можешь… я… могу сделать тебе ребенка, — закончил он прямолинейно. Предательский член под его ночной рубашкой, к счастью, вне поля зрения Шерлока, полностью противоречил его возражениям, немедленно дёрнувшись от самой этой идеи.

— Нет, не сможешь, — настойчиво повторил Шерлок. Джон на мгновение оскорбился подразумеваемым этими словами пренебрежением его мужественности, прежде чем внезапно осознал смысл. О… Омеги были печально известны своей скрытностью, а Шерлок только что вышел из классной комнаты. Возможно, он не совсем понимал, как это вообще происходит…

— Я знаком с механикой размножения, — драматично закатив глаза, прервал ход его мыслей Шерлок. — Но я принял настойку.

— Что?

— Травяной отвар моего собственного изобретения, предназначенный для подавления эструса. Его эффективность несколько сомнительна, так как у меня до сих пор не было возможности его проверить, но я уверен, что он сработает. Но даже если этого и не произойдет, вряд ли будет иметь большое значение, когда именно появится ребёнок. По крайней мере половина гостей, присутствовавших на том вечере, вероятно, думают, что я уже в положении. Они считают, что в противном случае у Майкрофта не было бы никаких причин соглашаться на этот союз. Предполагаю, что уже делаются ставки на то, как «рано» появится наш первый ребенок. — Шерлок нетерпеливо просунул между ними руку, пытаясь приподнять ночную рубашку Джона. — А теперь, когда мы всё обсудили, можно уже и…

— Нет, — твёрдо повторил Джон, плавно скатываясь с Шерлока и мешая его усилиям.

— Джон, — жалобно заскулил тот, пытаясь последовать за ним. Он схватил Джона за руку и потянул вниз, прижимая к твёрдой выпуклости спереди своих панталон, как это было в библиотеке. — Я так сильно хочу тебя.

— Нет, Шерлок, — снова отказался Джон, хотя и мягче, чем раньше. Он высвободил руку, чтобы обхватить ладонью лицо Шерлока, и притянул ближе, покрывая крошечными поцелуями сладкие изгибы его скул. — Мы подождём, любимый. Я не хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был поспешным барахтаньем в темноте, и не собираюсь больше рисковать твоей честью. Пусть всё произойдёт идеально, как и положено, на нашем брачном ложе, как ты того заслуживаешь.

— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок, его глаза остекленели и потемнели. — Хорошо.

Карабкаться по водосточной трубе глубокой ночью, пробираясь сквозь густой полуночный туман, окутывающий Лондон, чтобы вернуть своего маленького взломщика домой, — это была одна из самых нелепых вещей, которые когда-либо совершал Джон. Так он и сказал, беспомощно хихикая, пока помогал Шерлоку взобраться по розовой шпалере под окном его спальни.

Как только Шерлок благополучно попал в дом, он повернулся, облокотившись на подоконник, и с задумчивым выражением лица изрёк:

— Почти рассвет. Пора тебе исчезнуть. Но как, скажи, расстаться мне с тобой? Ты, как щегла ручная птичка, прикованная ниткою к руке. Ей то дают взлететь на весь подвесок, то тащат вниз на шелковом шнурке, её к свободе от любви ревнуя.

Джон недоверчиво сморгнул.

— Это что… Шекспир? — горячий румянец, окрасивший щёки Шерлока, стал заметен даже в призрачном лунном свете. Это было самым трогательным и самым прекрасным зрелищем, когда-либо виденным Джоном. Его сердце внезапно защемило от силы чувств.

— Так значит ты моя Джульетта? — улыбнулся он.

— Вовсе нет, — Шерлок нахмурился и отошёл от окна, но Джон быстро подтянулся на шпалере и перегнулся через подоконник. Одной рукой он схватил Шерлока за шейный платок и подтянул его назад, страстно поцеловав в красиво надутые губы.

— У нас скоро будет собственное настоящее гнездо, любовь моя. И более счастливый конец, чем у этих двоих, — пообещал он, в последний раз коснувшись его губами. — Я люблю тебя.

И с этими словами он отстранился и осторожно спустился на землю. И пока он спешил домой сквозь густой туман, до него дошло, что за всю ночь нога ни разу его не побеспокоила.

5 глава  
.  
Конечно, вокруг были не только цветочки и бабочки.

И если Шерлока нисколько не беспокоил срыв планов его брата, то для Джона дело обернулось гораздо более неприятными последствиями. На следующее утро его снова вызвали в дом герцога, где он и столкнулся с его хладнокровным неудовольствием.

— Я заручился согласием Уикома, что события, произошедшие в моей библиотеке, не станут достоянием гласности. Насколько всем известно, ваш брак — это просто весьма неожиданный союз по любви, но ординарный в любом другом отношении, — эти новости герцог сообщил им обоим за дружеским завтраком, произнося слово «любовь» так, как другой мог бы сказать «чахотка». Он твёрдо взглянул на Шерлока через стол. — И мы устроим настоящую помолвку, с полным оглашением. Я не допущу, чтобы имя моей семьи было запятнано.

Шерлок беспричинно закатил глаза, заметив брошенный на него острый взгляд Джона, пока герцог накладывал себе ещё одну порцию медового пирога.

По окончании трапезы Омегу сразу же отпустили, в то время как Джону надлежало проследовать к личному кабинету герцога Вестминстерского.

— Ну, капитан Уотсон, — коротко обратился к нему тот, когда они уселись друг против друга за величественным письменным столом красного дерева. — Нам надлежит обсудить детали этой помолвки между собой, как джентльменам. Хотя, вы меня простите, если я сомневаюсь относительно того, заслуживаете ли вы этого звания.

Джон почувствовал, как его лицо запылало от унижения.

— Уверяю вас, ваша светлость, мы не делали этого …

Герцог взмахнул рукой, прерывая объяснения Уотсона:

— Я уверен, что у меня нет никакого желания знать, какого рода распутством вы занимались с моим братом, капитан. — Он сделал паузу, чтобы достать пачку бумаг из ящика своего стола. — Во всяком случае, масштабы ваших злодеяний несущественны; поведение, которое я наблюдал в своей библиотеке, само по себе достаточно губительно, и ущерб был нанесен. Я очень надеюсь, ради моего брата, что у вас нет привычки раздевать и совращать молодых Омег.

— Конечно, нет, — в ужасе запротестовал Джон.

— Как нам всем повезло, что вы решили начать только сейчас, — герцог бескровно улыбнулся. — Насколько я понимаю, вы мне пытаетесь намекнуть, что нам не стоит беспокоиться о преждевременных родах? Простите меня, если я нахожу эту уверенность лишь слабым утешением.

Будьте уверены, капитан: если бы это не вызвало ещё большего скандала, чем тот, что уже произошёл, и не погубило бы непоправимо репутацию моего брата, я без колебаний вызвал бы вас на дуэль, как и следует поступать с такими негодяями, как вы.

Он быстро пролистнул пачку документов и затем начал копировать содержимое одного из них на чистый лист. — Вы, конечно, получите приданое моего брата в дополнение к имуществу, которое я намеревался завещать ему в случае его женитьбы. Однако львиная доля его приданого будет передана в траст на его имя, с которого вы будете получать ежемесячное пособие. Я оплачу любые личные долги, которые у вас имеются, а также те, которые есть у вашей семьи; при условии, что ваша сестра немедленно перепишет собственность на ваше имя. — Он оторвал взгляд от страницы, чтобы посмотреть на Джона сверху вниз. — Ведь я понимаю, что именно это является главным стимулом для ваших усилий.

— Я не… я не… — возмущённо запинаясь, пробормотал Джон, резко покраснев, когда его гнев вспыхнул перед лицом такого оскорбительного обвинения. — Вы можете отдать все свои сбережения в трастовый фонд, а также полностью оставить право собственности на имя Шерлока. И к черту долги Гарри! Я понимаю, что Ваша Светлость считает меня подлецом самого худшего сорта, но правда в том, что только ваш брат является лучшей наградой в моей жизни — тем, что я никогда не надеялся или не ожидал получить. Мои достойные сожаления поступки были вызваны скорее слепой страстью, чем погоней за богатством.

Джон обнаружил, что вскочил с места.

— Я не заинтересован ни в каких дополнительных деньгах вашего брата, за исключением единственной цели — содержать его в тех условиях, к которым он привык, и удовлетворять все его нужды. — Он остановился, чтобы сделать резкий вдох. — Я люблю его.

Герцог положил на место перо и пристально посмотрел на Джона. Затем сложил пальцы вместе перед собой в жесте сосредоточенного внимания.

— Шерлок, — спросил он. — Вы… Любите его?

— Да, — Джон сглотнул, решительно кивая.

— Вы это серьёзно? — герцог откинулся на спинку стула, явно не веря своим ушам. Его глаза сузились. — А если бы я сделал так, как вы говорите, и прямо сейчас составил бы контракт, гарантирующий, что ни один шестипенсовик не пойдёт ни на что, кроме его содержания, вы бы не возражали?

— Ваша Светлость, — Джон прижал ладони к гладкому краю стола и с торжественной важностью наклонился вперёд. — Я бы написал его своей собственной рукой.

И вот они были официально обручены. В течение последующих недель, по мере того как читалось оглашение брачного обряда, они обменивались бесчисленным количеством украденных поцелуев и ласк, и Джон часто сожалел о своём решении дожидаться окончательного закрепления их союза. Но когда все приготовления были завершены, и день их свадьбы, наконец, наступил, он понял, что это был правильный выбор.

Вечером ему предстояло отвезти Шерлока в их новый дом на Бейкер-стрит, щедрый свадебный подарок от старшего брата. Дом был полностью обставлен и подготовлен к их прибытию, а так как его жених имел все повадки гнездящейся сороки, уже уютно загромождён странным ассортиментом различных диковинок.

И Джону это нравилось.

Сама же свадьба, с другой стороны, была ему по душе гораздо меньше. После благословенно простой церемонии заключения уз в Сент-Джордже они по настоянию его нового шурина отправились в герцогский особняк на роскошный венецианский завтрак; гораздо более экстравагантное мероприятие, чем-то, где Джон бы чувствовал себя комфортно. Гарри тоже появилась на приёме, хотя он и не помнил, чтобы приглашал её, но Джон всё же обрадовался возможности представить дорогую Клару своему новоиспеченному мужу. Кроме этого, однако, у него едва ли была возможность с ним поговорить, так как они были атакованы любезными поздравлениями бесчисленных приятелей. По мере того, как тянулся день, Уотсон чувствовал, что всё больше раздражается из-за бесконечного празднества. К тому времени, как гости произносили заключительный тост, готовясь проводить молодожёнов, он совершенно откровенно поскрипывал зубами, считая минуты до момента, когда же они смогут уйти.

И вот, наконец, они добрались до дома, причём довольно быстро, и оказались в своей постели.

Наконец-то!

Джон начал аккуратно снимать с Шерлока девственно-белый свадебный костюм, покрывая поцелуями каждый дюйм открывающейся кожи, и Омега слабо затрепетал под ним. Несмотря на всё его нетерпение много недель назад, Шерлок оказался странно застенчив сейчас, когда свет от камина и свечей на прикроватном столике оставил его полностью обнажённым перед глазами Джона. Бёдра цвета слоновой кости слегка задрожали, когда он раздвинул эти длинные, похожие на жеребячьи, ноги, и Джон остановился, приподнимаясь на локте:

— Мы можем подождать, — предложил он, ласково поглаживая Шерлока по боку. — Нет никакой спешки, если ты боишься.

Шерлок покачал головой, даже его шелковистые кудри яростно запротестовали. Он потянулся вниз и умоляюще обхватил Джона за плечи, притягивая своего Альфу ближе, и Джон охотно накрыл собственным телом стройную фигуру Шерлока.

— Ну уж нет, — прошептал Шерлок. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя. Так сильно. Мне нужно всё. Но я не знаю как, — он уткнулся лицом в шею Джона и фыркнул.

— Ох, –Джон понял, что пошёл, скорее всего, по совершенно неверному пути. Несмотря на все его позёрство, Шерлок, тем не менее, был молодым, неопытным Омегой. Полным побуждений и инстинктов, но невинным для занятия любовью. И, прежде всего, он был… Шерлоком.

Ему нужно было продвигаться в темпе своего собственного разума и самому определить для себя, чего он хочет. С ослепительной вспышкой осознания Джон схватил Шерлока за бёдра и перекатился на спину, таща Омегу, чтобы тот смог растянуться на нём сверху. — Тогда давай, — подбодрил он с улыбкой, — поэкспериментируй на мне.

Шерлок с восхитительно взъерошенными волосами посмотрел на него сверху вниз, щеки его заманчиво раскраснелись. Он перенёс свой вес на колени, твёрдо усаживаясь на пах Джона, и слегка покачнулся, словно проверяя приглашение. Это движение прокатилось по всей длине члена Джона, достигая нервных окончаний даже через его штаны, и он непроизвольно застонал от этого ощущения.

— О, — глаза Шерлока расширились от этого звука, и он прикусил губу, двигая бёдрами и снова прижимаясь к Джону. — Это… гм, очень хорошо.

Шерлок с любопытством изучал тело Джона, ни один дюйм плоти не ускользал от его пристального взгляда. Когда он стянул с Джона рубашку, его внимание сразу же захватило пулевое ранение.

— Извини, малыш, но это довольно уродливое зрелище, — Джон попытался прикрыть сморщенный шрам ладонью, но Шерлок нетерпеливо отдёрнул её в сторону.

— Нет, — возразил он, наклонившись ближе, чтобы рассмотреть его, с любопытством проводя по нему пальцами. — Это очень интересно. И он привёл тебя ко мне.

— Никогда раньше об этом не думал, — Джон почувствовал, как в уголках его рта появляется улыбка.

— Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь, — властно объявил Шерлок, и это заявление вызвало взрыв довольного смеха.

— Значит ли это, что я получил пулю ради тебя, — игриво спросил Джон, нежно проводя большим пальцем по гладкому изгибу бедра Шерлока.

— Ммм, — мурлыкнул Шерлок, и веки его слегка затрепетали от этого прикосновения. — Да, полагаю, что так.

И когда Джон взглянул на прекрасное создание над ним, с кошачьими глазами, озорно сверкавшими в свете свечи — на своего мужа — он понял, что это похоже на правду.

Ладони Шерлока проскользнули дальше по гладкой поверхности груди Джона, достигнув лёгкой поросли тонких золотистых волос. Его рот быстро присоединился к рукам, пробуя кожу Джона губами, зубами и языком в медленной, тщательной манере, очевидно демонстрирующей, что он всё это старательно запоминает. Джона пронзила сладкая судорога, когда Шерлок втянул один тёмный сосок в рот, с любопытством облизывая его языком.

— Текстура кожи здесь иная, как и вкус, — пробормотал Шерлок возле шершавой плоти, заставив Джона ахнуть, когда маленькие облизывания перешли в нежный укус. Одна рука с длинными пальцами вернулась к светлым волосам в центре его груди, чтобы погладить. — А здесь текстура снова меняется.

Джон никогда даже не представлял себе, что быть предметом такого преданного научного исследования могло быть настолько приятным.

После того, что показалось Джону столетиями, руки Шерлока, наконец, спустились ниже, где бледное золото волос становилось темнее и грубее. Он издал довольное урчание и слегка отодвинулся назад, чтобы прижаться своим задом к бёдрам Джона. Длинные пальцы, не колеблясь, расстегнули спадающие джоновы панталоны и сдвинули ткань вниз, чтобы впервые обнажить толстый, набухший член Альфы. При его виде глаза Шерлока широко раскрылись:

— Будет ли это… — его кадык дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул… — Поместится ли он?

— Обязательно, — заверил его Джон, чувствуя легчайший намёк на стыд из-за сильного всплеска возбуждения в паху, вызванного этим вопросом. Он провёл рукой вверх по молочно-белому бедру. — Мы убедимся, что твоё тело готово к этому, прежде чем попробуем. — Он слегка заколебался, когда его рука приблизилась к месту назначения, а пальцы остановились на гладком изгибе дерзкого маленького зада Шерлока.

— Можно мне…

Шерлок неуверенно качнул головой, и Джон протянул руку к жаркому месту соединения бёдер Шерлока, проскальзывая между тёплыми, влажными складками, скрытыми там. Когда его пальцы соприкоснулись с телом, Шерлок издал громкий испуганный стон, а Джон изумился тому, как легко и просто они проскользнули внутрь и как приветливо разошлась перед ними горячая мягкая плоть.

— Ты уже такой влажный, — удивлённо пробормотал он и на мгновение потерялся в ощущениях. С глубокими стонами он бездумно поглаживал и погружался пальцами в нетерпеливую маленькую дырочку, принимавшую их с мягким хлюпаньем. Джон почувствовал, как будто его кожа внезапно стала слишком маленькой: горячей, тугой и стягивающей. Шерлок вскрикнул от такого вторжения, и его внутренние стенки сжали пальцы Джона ещё сильнее. Он тяжело задышал, и крошечные облачка воздуха дрожа срывались с его губ, как спелый плод с дерева.

— Это чувствуется…

Когда Шерлок внезапно замолчал, Джон бросил быстрый взгляд на его лицо, выискивая малейший признак дискомфорта, но тот закрыл глаза и втянул свою пухлую нижнюю губу между зубами.

— Хорошо? — предположил Джон, обнаружив, что его собственное дыхание сбилось от возбуждения. Шерлок не столько кивнул головой, сколько задрожал.

— Сделай так ещё, — удалось выдавить ему из себя со вздохом, и он ещё резче выгнул бёдра назад, чтобы обеспечить пальцам Джона больший доступ. — Пожалуйста.

Джон едва ли нуждался в подсказках, поэтому мгновенно вытянул кончики пальцев вперёд, чтобы обхватить бёдра Шерлока и слегка приподнять его на коленях, выравнивая маленькую напряженную эрекцию Омеги со своей собственной. Шерлок всхлипнул, прижав свой небольшой член к члену Джона, пока Альфа обильно смачивал пальцы выделившейся смазкой Шерлока, прежде чем снова протолкнуть их в тесный узкий проход. На этот раз он просунул их глубже, медленно нажимая, пока не погрузился по самые костяшки, стараясь не причинить боли.

Он согнул пальцы в призывном движении, уверенно поглаживая нервные окончания, скрытые за этими упругими стенками. Шерлок, увлёкшись ритмичными покачиваниями бёдрами в такт движению, вцепился пальцами в плечи Джона, чтобы сохранить равновесие. А тот свободной рукой обхватил затылок Омеги и потянул его вниз, пытаясь захватить в плен такие желанные губы и провести собственный вкусовой тест.

К тому времени, когда Джон перекатил Шерлока на спину и снова раздвинул его ноги, Омега уже весь трепетал от желания.

Джон закинул его колено себе за предплечье и, взявшись за основание своего толстого члена, потёрся им о влажное отверстие Шерлока, заставляя того извиваться.

— Пожалуйста, — жалобно заскулил Шерлок, откидывая голову на подушку. — Войди в меня!

И Джон это сделал.

Медленным, размеренным движением его член исчез в теле Шерлока.

Джон входил снова и снова, и его пах сильно ударялся по задней части бедер Шерлока. Они начали раскачиваться вместе, отчаянно и неистово, их кожа повлажнела от пота, и Джон чуть спустил ноги Шерлока, перенеся вес на предплечья для лучшего упора. Шерлок что-то одобрительно проурчал, крепко обхватив ногами талию Джона и ободряюще упираясь пятками в его зад, когда Альфа делал очередной толчок.

Когда Джон уже почти достиг финала, он почувствовал, что его узел набух и завибрировал, замедляя движения. Хотя он и знал, что его обязанность, как Альфы — завершить связь со своим Омегой, но он никогда не делал этого раньше, и заколебался, боясь причинить своему возлюбленному какую-либо боль.

— Ты останавливаешься, — тяжело дыша, спросил Шерлок; его ногти с силой впились в плечи Джона. — Почему ты остановился?

— Я собираюсь…

— Да, — отчаянно кивнул Шерлок, приглашающе выгнув шею. — Да, сделай это.

При виде этого жеста Джон лишился последней воли, не в силах сопротивляться искушению уткнуться в шею Шерлока лицом и впервые как следует обнюхать. Он возобновил свой прежний ритм, двигаясь вперёд снова и снова, и глубоко вжимаясь, чтобы потереть набухший маленький член Шерлока между их животами, пока бёдра Омеги не начали сжиматься и угрожающе дрожать.

Шерлок под ним затрепетал, с каждым мгновением его дыхание учащалось.

— Джон, — лихорадочно зашептал он. — Джон, я…

— Да, — подтолкнул его Джон. — Давай, любовь моя. Вот и всё.

Шерлок вскрикнул и тело его конвульсивно содрогнулось, когда он достиг кульминации. Член Джона внутри него запульсировал в ритмично сжимающемся вокруг него укромном проходе. Тогда Джон глубоко вздохнул и в последний раз ринулся вперёд, проталкивая набухший узел у основания своего члена через мускулистое кольцо входа Шерлока, запирая их тела вместе. Он обнажил зубы и погрузил их в бледную шею Шерлока, прерывисто постанывая, пока удары колотящегося сердца сотрясали его тело.

Сдвинувшись вниз, он уткнулся носом в плечо Шерлока и нежно облизал свежий укус связи, чтобы успокоить его. Шерлок тихо хмыкнул в знак согласия, и его рука неуклюже поднялась, чтобы тоже погладить Джона по затылку.

— Всё в порядке? — пробормотал тот, уткнувшись лицом в тёплую кожу.

— Ммм, — довольно промурлыкал Шерлок, извиваясь и удовлетворённо потягиваясь под тяжестью тела Джона. Джон поднял голову, опершись на локти, и с любовью отодвинул влажные от пота кудри со лба Омеги.

— Ну тогда спи, — предложил он, сознавая, что в ближайшие часы его укус может вызвать небольшой жар.

— Это наша первая брачная ночь, — Шерлок очаровательно надул губы. — Разве ты не собираешься обладать мной снова и снова до самого рассвета?

— У нас ещё много времени для этого, — уверил его Джон. — Всё время мира.

— Обещаешь? — сонно спросил Шерлок, его конечности, обёрнутые вокруг тела Джона, уже обмякли и отяжелели во сне. Джон мягко улыбнулся мужу, волна обожания, не похожая ни на что, ощущавшееся им когда-либо прежде, захлестнула его.

— Боже, да.


End file.
